


Can't Help Falling in Love With You

by Jksbambii



Category: jikook - Fandom, jimin - Fandom, jungkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Cute Jeon Jungkook, Established Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Falling In Love, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Jikook cute, Jimin Is Shy, Love, M/M, Modern Royal, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Prince Jeon Jungkook, Prince Junkook, Prince Park Jimin, Royalty, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Park Jimin (BTS), btsjimin, btsjungkook - Freeform, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, jimin is scared, park jimin - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jksbambii/pseuds/Jksbambii
Summary: Darling so it goes,Some things are meant to be.Take my hand, take my whole life too,For I can't help falling in love with you
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jikook
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Can't Help Falling in Love With You

The lights clashed against each other. The duchess stood on the side as the prince made his way through the crowd. He was dressed in all elegance. From head to toe covered in jewels from all over. Black tight slacks accompanied by a silk white shirt. The family cloak gracefully placed on his shoulders. His eyes traced over the large audience. Jimin gulped, standing next to his father, a Dutch from the north.

“What a beautiful young man,” his father spoke as he saw Jungkook bow to the line of women that adorned the most lustful expressions, all ready to hand their virginity to the man in front of them. The beautiful man that they spoke of turned towards his own father, King Jeon, and walked towards the royals. Coming towards Jimin. The son of the wise dutch smiled as his eyes travelled over the monarch’s soft face. The glance so gentle and intimate.

He stood next to Jimin as they watched the infamous dance that women had done for generations to get the attention of the prince. After all, this all was about courtship. Jungkook scoffed at the breasts that were prominently shown by the tight gowns the women wore. The country was known for mundane things such as subjecting women to becoming mere objects for men to toy with.

“You seem unamused,” Jimin smiled.

“Well hello to you too Park,” Jungkook whispered back, a small smirk on his face due to the attention he had just recieved. Jimin smiled as his eyes graced over the many women showing their talents to the young prince, some more seductive than others. As he watched women try to attract the young prince's attention, Jimin couldn't help but feel a tinge of pain. He thought back to the nights under the sheets, hands gliding against each other. The soft moans that escaped the black haired royal as Jimin played with his cock. The silk sheets crumpling under them as the sound of skin slapping each other echoed through the ever so enormous room. The dim light that perfectly highlighted the lustful eyes of Jungkook as Jimin rode him. Thrust after thrust, Jimin remembered the sweet groans that escaped Jungkook's mouth. 

Jimin sucked in a breath at the mere thought of Jungkook’s skin against his. At the thought of the man's dick filling him and inducing great pleasure inside him. The soft teeth gracing against his smooth skin. The scent of lilac clogging his brain. The way his hands felt as they graced over Prince Jungkook's toned body.

“Are you alright?” Jungkook chuckled lightly once his parents dispersed leaving the two in their own company.

“Of course,” Jimin stated, eyes finally meeting the boy who had taken his heart one to many times.

They remained there in each other’s presence, entrapped in the lust of the secret nights. The way they fit so perfectly with each other, physically and emotionally.

“Guess you have to pick someone,” Jimin stated, drawing his eyes away from the boy.

“Guess I do,” Jungkook hummed as his eyes traced over Jimin’s. Pausing just for a second on the plump lips that he vividly recalled being soft and gentle.

He extended his hand, eyes dancing across Jimin’s anticipating the latter’s reaction. Jimin gulped, eyes glancing to his father and the king. “Perhaps this isn’t the wisest option.” He whispered secretively. 

“Well I guess I’m not so wise,” Jungkook teased, stepping closer.

“A woman would be more up to the tradition, don’t you think?”

“Perhaps,” Jungkook spoke as he tilted his head, arm still extended.

“Jungkook.”

“Would you do me the honors Prince Jimin,” Jungkook smirked. Jimin hesitantly nodded, despite every bit of him telling him to retreat. He placed his hand gently onto Jungkook’s soft ones. The contact reminding him of the way they felt as they caressed his body. The soft touches that lasted all night long as they cuddled in the moon light. Nights Jimin would never forget. Not in a million years. 

They both walked towards the middle of the ball room, the many women walking away to give room to the princes. Jimin heard the gasps that escaped those women as they moved. The glances, the glares all too familiar and clear. Jimin coughed, “are you sure?”

“Look at me,” Jungkook spoke softly as he tilted Jimin’s head upwards with his finger, “just look at me.” He reassured, amused by the nervousness that dawned the boy that always seemed so put together. So amused by how easily the strong willed boy, who was known to be one of the best warrior in the lands, melted whenever he touched him. He placed his other hand on the boy’s hip, just above the tattoo that he was only aware of, eyes analysing Jimin’s every movement. He smirked as he imagined the night in the sheets when he first saw the tattoo, the delicate cursive writing. The beautiful jk written over the boys hip bone. The night was memorable, for more than one reason. 

“People are staring,” Jimin whispered as he followed Jungkook’s lead.

“Let them know what love looks like for a change,” Jungkook whispered back as he longingly stared at the awkward boy.

The comment alarming Jimin as he quickly pulled his head up, eyes reading Jungkook’s, in hopes that he heard correctly. The entire world seemed to disappear into the background in that moment. They were the only ones left. It was as if they were entrapped in this tiny bubble consisting of lilac's and butterflies. The flowers bloomed ever so gently as they danced between them. Eyes focusing on each other, consuming the air between them. It felt beautiful. It felt right. 

“You what?” Jimin stuttered out as he looked up at Jungkook through his eyelashes. 

The prince chuckled as he placed his forehead against Jimin’s and took a deep breath. “I love you.” He intertwined their hands as they danced in the middle of the ball room, surrounded by judging eyes. "I love you." He said again. 

“Don’t joke about this,” Jimin whispered.

“Now why would I do that?” Jungkook whispered, bodies still firmed attached to one another.

“I don’t know.”

“That’s fine.”

Forgetting rationality, Jimin wrapped his arms around the toned boy, immersing himself into his body. He felt safe, protected by what this would cause. The consequences clear as day. **Prince Jeon Jungkook Gay** _?_

“What do we have here?” He heard from the corner of the room. He pulled away from the comfort Jungkook provided him. That’s when he realized the voice came from Jimin’s father.

“Oh,” Jungkook started, in an attempt to lighten the blow. 

“Indeed,” King Jeon said sternly as he came into view now.

“Father I chose.”

“You chose?” His eyes following Jimin as the latter tried to remain as confident as he was a few minutes ago.

“Yes.”

“Who may I ask?”

“Park-“

“I’m so sorry your highness, I didn’t mean to intrude,” Jimin interrupted before taking a sidestep to get closer to his father. The latter confused by the sudden movement. He was well aware of the countless nights the Jeon Prince spent at their home. He arched his eyebrow at his son, confused.

“You’re sorry?” Jungkook spoke softly, eyes looking at Jimin intensely.

“I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t.”

“I did, that’s why you wanted to have a conversation with me.”

“What?”

“To make our argument not noticeable by the public,” Jimin explained through a strained voice.

“Jimin.”

“Well then, who is the person you chose?” Jungkook’s father asked again, completely ignoring the very awkward conversation happening in front of him.

“I… I don’t know.”

“Oh. Well you have until night. Please choose wisely.” His father strained before turning towards Jimin. “Perhaps it’s best if you come with your father and I.”

“Okay,” Jimin whispered, avoiding Jungkook’s eyes. The latter standing there as he watched the three men leave. He was confused by the sudden change in emotion that overcame Jimin. He felt hurt. How easily the boy dismissed his affection. He turned his head as he walked towards the stage, eyes travelling over the women. He gulped.

* * *

Dinner time came and Jimin walked through the dinner, bowing to everyone he met. Jungkook’s eyes followed the small boy. Perfectly aware of the forced smile that he owned. The way he nervously played with hands as he sat at his seat. The seat that just so happened to be across Jungkook. They shared a smile. Jimin looked at his cutlery and occasionally fixed the perfectly placed napkin.

“Father could I excused,” Jungkook whispered to his father as his eyes remained focused on Jimin. The latter looking up as he recognized it was Jungkook speaking. His father nodded. Jungkook got up from his place, eyes glued on Jimin as he did. The latter following him shyly.

After a minute went by Jimin got up from his place and walked towards the direction Jungkook left.

“So, we had an argument?” Jungkook spoke out as he pulled himself away from the wall once Jimin came into sight.

“I can’t let you lose the crown, Jungkook.”

“You won’t.”

“I won’t let it happen,” Jimin clarified.

“I won’t.”

“How are you so sure?”

“Because I meant every word I said,” Jungkook whispered, hands grabbing onto Jimin’s, “every single one.”

“You aren’t thinking straight.”

“I want to share all my nights and days with you. I want to wake up with you beside me.”

“Stop,” Jimin whispered pulling away.

“Tell me you don’t want that?”

“I do.” Jimin strained. “But it’s not worth what it will cost. You are a prince think like one!”

“What about human?”

“I’m sorry?”

“I am human as well, am I not? My birthplace shouldn’t disqualify that.”

“Jungkook.”

“Tell me I’m wrong. Tell me you don’t love me or feel anything for me.”

“I do, of course I do.”

“Then allow it to happen. _Some things are just meant to be._ ”

“Jungkook please.”

“You’re my whole life Jimin. I need you to be with me in this.”

Jimin stood there for a second, eyes gazing into the soft brown orbs of the latter. He nodded as tears fell down his cheeks. “I love you.” He engulfed the broad boy into a hug, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. “I love you so much.”

“Then I promise I’ll do whatever it takes to make this forever.” 

"I know." Jimin whispered as he allowed himself to be consumed by the beautiful man in front of him. 


End file.
